Lost Girls
by LoopiAuthor
Summary: Trunks' twin is back and wants nothing to do with the Z-Fighters or her father. How will the Z-Fighters react to the first born Saiyan princess returns with a three years old little girl? How will Bra react to the news of having an older sister?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Runaway

10 Years After Buu (Authors Note: all the Z-Fighters are a live)

"I'm leaving mom. I can't stand being here any longer." cried 16 year old Tabitha Vegeta Brief as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Where will you go?" asked her mother, Bulma.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm outta here." stated Tabitha w/ tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Alright Tabitha, just calm down. Here, at least take this in case of emergencies." Bulma said, holding out a credit card for her oldest daughter to take.

"Thanks and know that I love you, mom. Take care of Bra."

And w/ that said Tabitha walked out the door of Capsule Corp. praying to Kami that she would never return. But fate's not always kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Return, Maybe Not

4 Years After Tabi's Disappearance

"WELCOME TO THIS YEARS WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! FIGHTERS, PLEASE CHECK IN AND COMPLETE YOUR MEDICAL EXAMS. THANK YOU!" boomed the announcer over the PA system.

"Dude, look. None of the Z-Fighters are listed to fight one another in the first round." groaned the 22 year old Goten.

"Yeah, I saw." sighed the 23 year old Trunks as they moved towards the med. tent.

* The Med. Tent*

"Tessi, can you take the next group. I need to sit down, my knees is killing me from last night when Nanner bowled into them." Tabi asked her best friend of the last 3 1/2 years.

"Sure, but there are 12 of them, so if I need help your it, k." Tess said w/ an ivy-green eyebrow arched into her matching ivy-green hair, which was pulled back into a very sloppy bun.

"You got it." smiled Tabi as she sat down.

"I'll take the Z-Fighters now." Tess yelled out the front of the tent.

Upon hearing that name Tabi's eyes looked about to fall out of her head.

'Oh, crap.' she thought w/ a feeling of dread 'that's the team my dad's on. I can only hope none of them recognize me.'

"Alrighty Tess, my knees are all rested. I'll check Krillan, Tian, Chautzu, Yamcha, and Videl. You can check Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and 18." said Tabi w/ hast in her voice.

"Okly dokly." said Tess as she walked to the back.

5 minutes later, the entire team was in the tent.

"Ok, all we need to do is check your heart rate and blood pressure. Then you can continue to the fighting ring." stated Tabi as she looked over the list.

She then looked up at the assembled men and women standing in front of her.

"Krillan, Tian, Chautzu, Yamcha, and Videl, can you come will me. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and 18, you will be seen at curtain 2." she said as she lead her group to the back of the tent, towards curtain 1.

"Man, I fuckin hate medical exams." grumbled Vegeta under his breath as he walked towards the second curtain.

"What species are you?" asked Tess as she took his heart rate.

"Saiyan, and so are all the others but the female." he said gruffly.

"Oh. Um, let me just go and get my partner. She knows more about your species." Tess said, putting down her clipboard and walked towards curtain 1.

"Tabi, I need you to look at them, because I don't know anything about saiyans, please."

"Fine you owe me huge and if anyone recognizes me then your dead and I get Kytten."

"you still love me anyway besides no one will"

With that the girls switched curtains

"Well that took long enough" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry for our delay I will get this done fairly quickly please sit and make your selves..." Tabi didn't even get to finish her thought before she herd Yamcha yell

"BITCH!"

then heard him stormed out of the tent

"Tess," Tabi called through the curtain

"Everything ok with you over there?"

"Everything is just peachy over here" Tess called back sounding pissed

"Right so everyone hand me your card we will fill everything out and send it over to registration office." Tabi stated as she got out her medical instruments.

"Vegeta your first hand me one of you arms and shut up for three minuets". Tabi, instructed her long lost father.

"Everyone else if you could be quiet so i can get this done that would be great full" she added as she placed the blood pressure cuff on Vegeta arm.

"Ok your done you may head for registration desk and your paper work should be there within the next hour" Tabi said as she removed the cuff and finished listening to his heart

'well at least I know he has a heart' Tabi thought to here self as she walked towards Trunks

"Ok off w/ that jacket." Tabi said as she got over to him

"I'll bet you say that to all the men." Trunks said

"but you've never seen a man like me" he added

'ewwwwww my brother just hit on me' Tabi thought

"What man, all I see around here is a nice young woman and several boys." Tabi said as here comeback.

"whatever" Trunks said as he took his jacket off two minuets later.

"Ok you can go." Tabi said continuing on until she only had 18 left to check.

"Hey, Tabi they needed curtain 2 for another group so we brought Videl over here"

"Man, I can believe how blind the men were." 18 said

"Long time no see Tabitha, what you been up to?" 18 asked,

"It's Tabi," Tess muttered.

"Well when I knew her it was Tabitha." 18 said,

"I go by Tabi, 18 please don't tell anyone that you saw me. Don't worry about mom she knows everything." Tabi said

"How?" 18 asked,

"She's the one that helped me run away" Tabi answered,

"ok, I have one question who is she and how do you know her? Videl asked,

"Should I tell her?" 18 asked,

"Sure I don't care as long as she doesn't tell anyone"

"Ok, Videl I would like to introduce you to Tabitha Vegeta Brief, Bulma and Vegeta's oldest daughter."

"Now since we've had this lovely chat I think you should continue onto registration." Tabi said stopping the conversation

"Oh, before we go can you please pass Yamcha so we can beat the crap out of him?" 18 asked,

"Yeah sure, By the way what did he do and why did he scream bitch?" Tabi asked Tess

"He told me I had a nice rack and he bet any man allowed to sleep on them would have plenty of pillows." Tess said

"Then he called me a bitch and walked off after I told him that he failed." She finished.

"Don't worry, 18, you and Krillan will have plenty of opportunity to kick Yamcha's ass." Tabi assured them.

"I was more thinking Trunks and your dad kicking his ass but any way, see you around sometime." She said as she and Videl left.

Two Hours Later

"Hey girls your shifts over you can go home."

The next shift of medics came into the tent

"thanks." they said as they walked out of the tent and headed to the lunch hall when they saw the z-group.

"We saw somebody from the past, we saw somebody you know!" they heard 18 and Videl torturing the z-group.

"Who?" asked Trunks

"If you don't know we aren't telling" they both said at the same time.

Tabi heard them torturing the boys and just started to laugh out loud.

"I know that laugh it sounds just like Tabitha," Trunks said.

Hearing this Tess quickly wrapped her long white and black tail around Tabi's mouth. As they quickly got away before the started really looking

"Thanks, I just couldn't help it, that was way to close come on lets go home I want to see Nanner and Kytten before they have to go to bed." Tabi said as the got into there car.

Once in the car Tess said, as they drove away,

"You should have told me your brother was that cute."


End file.
